Cardcaptors
by HakunaMatata000
Summary: Sakura was chosen by Clow Reed to become the the new master of the Clow Cards. But when the cards vanished into thin air, and Tomoyo was abducted, something is at work. Is he choosing someone else as the Clow Cards' new master now? Will Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship be strong enough to withstand fate's challenge if they are to go against each other? [Sakura versus Tomoyo?]
1. Chapter 1

"**Sakura..." **

The voice was soft and warm at the same time. It was soothing and familiar. When she opened her eyes and looked around, she couldn't find the owner of the voice because of all the smoke around her blocking any view of anything!

"Sakura-chan..." She was calling her name again and she sounded so near.

She turned behind her, but still she couldn't see anything. It's all smoke!

"Who are you? Where are you?" Sakura asked. She was curious and she knows that voice... But for some reason, She couldn't tell who owned it. That's just weird. Plus, her heart was beating so fast and her body felt so alert as if something bad is going to happen.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura." Says that voice again.

That's it! That's what She was feeling right now. She's afraid. She have fought with dangerous spirit cards before and have played the mysterious superhero in their city so many times and she never felt this scared for the last few years like it's as if a life of someone so important is at stake.

"I am your friend." Says that voice again.

When she heard her say that again, she felt a tug in her heart. The sadness stemming from deep inside her is surfacing through her eyes and now she can feel the warm fluid coursing down her cheek. Why does she feel so sad? It's similar to that feeling she had when she lost her mother.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She heard Keroberos screaming out her name over and over again. He sounded worried and then Sakura felt the ground shaking.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sakuraaa!"<strong>

When she heard that scream so close to her ears, she felt like her left eardrum was about to crack. Sakura bolted up to a sitting position on her bed and automatically reached for the nearest pillow and threw it hard towards where that scream came from.

Then she heard a thud where her pillow landed. "Ughhh... Aw! Is this what I get for being so concerned?"

That's when Sakura realized she just hit Keroberos with a pillow and the poor thing was now on the floor, under the pillow that covered his small form. "I'm so sorry, Kero. I didn't mean to do that."

The yellow-orange creature popped his little head under the pillow and looked at her with those concerned eyes of his that she found weird that they were eyeing her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

Keroberos flew towards her, his little wings creating a flapping sound. Then he settled on top of the desk beside her bed, all the while never tearing his eyes from her face. "You were crying on your sleep."

"I am?" Sakura brought her hands over her face and she felt the wetness over her cheeks.

'_Don't be afraid, Sakura.'_

She remembers it now. In her dream, she was crying.

"That's the same dream?" Keroberos asked. He knows about her dreams. About _that_ dream. "It's the third time. Something is up." He concluded. That's was Sakura's concern too. She doesn't normally have repetitive dreams. But when she does, they usually mean something.

"But what could it be?"

Keroberos exhaled his frustration. "I have to speak to Yue about this."

Nodding her head, Sakura tried to remember the parts of her dream. The voice. The smoke. Her emotions. It's the same thing every time.

"Waaaah!" Keroberos screamed once again, causing her to jump out of her bed to look for any sign of danger.

"What?!" She asked the little guy.

He pointed the alarm clock on her desk that says it's 15 minutes to 7 am. And then that's when she realized she only have 15 minutes to prepare for school! She screamed a little louder than what Keroberos did as she ran to the bathroom almost tripping on the carpet on her haste.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoyo caught <strong>the timely separation of one dried brown leaf from it's grip from one of the trees in the school grounds. She followed the way it danced in the wind as it falls gracefully on the ground, joining other fallen ones.

It reminded her of her days in this school. Being a senior this year, this is her last year in High School. In a few months, she's going to leave Japan to pursue her College education in the United States. That's why she plans to make the best out of this school year with her friends.

Actually, she doesn't like changes. She don't like it at all. But there's something about it that gives her hope. Hope that something might happen in the future that will make her life more... interesting.

"Tomoyo!"

She turned to see Naoko and Chiharu waving their hands and running towards her direction. Ever since elementary, they never separated. They all went to the same high school together with Sakura, Takashi and Rika. "Good morning! I'm so happy to see you two!" She greeted them.

"Me too!" Chiharu was jumping with joy. "This is our last year at high school, so I am extra excited, I couldn't sleep last night." She said.

Naoko and Tomoyo noticed the shade of dark circling her eyes and though they were laughing at the excitement emanating from Chiharu, their worry beat them to it. "You need to sleep early tonight." Naoko adviced her.

"I will! I will!" Chiharu cheerfully answered.

Tomoyo looked around. Naoko noticed that and answered her unvoiced question. "Rika texted me she will drop by at Tomoeda before getting here."

They all know the relationship between Rika and Mr. Terada. They found out about it when Rika told them back in Junior High.

"Guys!" Calls that voice from behind Naoko and Chiharu. It was Yamazaki, running towards them.

"Where have you been?" Chiharu asked the boy who just scratched the back of his head, his knowing smile never leaving his lips.

"I've been here an hour ago!" He said.

Chiharu gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah?"

"Shigeta from the student council texted me that he saw the class list when they went here yesterday to do a clean-up, and told me that we are all still classmates this year! How cool is that?" He looked so happy and it's contagious.

"Wow! Sakura and Rika will be so happy to hear this." Naoko said, as she held her hands together in glee.

Tomoyo is very happy too. She looks forward to seeing everyone later. But Sakura is still not around, so she pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked if Sakura texted her but there was none. So she sent her one, telling her that they are already at school.

"Let's go see the bulletin board! I'm so excited to see who's our homeroom teacher this year." Chiharu said and they started walking towards the building.

After Tomoyo inserted her phone back to her pockets, she moved to follow the three when she felt like she's being watched. That kind of creepy feeling where you feel goosebumps on your skin. She turned around to see if it was someone she knows but she was surprised to meet a pair of cerulean eyes looking directly at her.

She saw a guy around her age, surrounded by enamored girls from their school. Surprisingly, the boy was wearing their school's uniform too. He looked like a foreigner with those blonde and almost gray hair and blue eyes. He must be an exchange student. When he tore his gaze from Tomoyo and looked at one of the girls in front of him asking him questions, she shrugged and followed the others to check on the bulletin board.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanazono <strong>High School is quite far from their house. Unlike Tomoeda Elementary School before where she can just use her rollerblades to get to school, now she has to use the train. Although it's just a fifteen minute ride, it's still a hassle sometimes especially when she's really really late. And on the first day of school!

Keroberos kept on telling her how shameful it is to be late especially on the first day of school. _And _she's a senior now, so she must be a model student. Sakura only has that dream to blame.

'_You can always use the Time Card you know.'_

She remembered what Keroberos told her before she left, almost always tripping in her rush. But no, she swore to only use the cards for the benefit of helping other people and only for really really important and emergency situations. So no!

Sakura was running like she's in the Olympics. In exactly three minutes, the class starts. So she's leaping, and jumping and overtaking people just to get to the classroom in time, at least.

Two minutes!

_Please! Please!_

She's already at the entrance of the senior's building when she realized she doesn't know where their classroom is or what section she is this year. Then she heard a ding-dong, it was her phone's message alert tone.

While running to other side of the school to look at the bulletin board, she pulled out her phone to see two messages from Tomoyo. She opened the most recent one and she squealed in happiness when she read her message.

**Classroom 2-A. Hurry up!**

"I love you Tomoyo!" She uttered as she retreated and changed direction.

Thirty seconds!

She's almost there. It's like she's in a competition, her steps were long and wide and- _Baang!_

"Ouch!" She clashed on something. It was so fast and all she remembered was the feel of falling and then landing. But she didn't land on the hard and cold floor, instead on something soft.

"Can I stand now?" Asks that voice that sounds quite different.

When Sakura opened her eyes she realized she fell on top of _someone!_ In a second, she was on her feet and apologizing to the owner of the voice.

"Sorry! I'm just in a hurry." Sakura kept bowing to the person so she didn't really focus on the face, until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey squirt, you're late!"

It was Touya's voice. So she turned to the person with an angry face. Can't he understand that she's a grown-up now? And that calling her names in front of other people is 300 times more shameful than it was before when she was still 10?

But before Sakura was about to say something, she wondered what Touya was doing in her school. He's standing in front of her looking so formal with some books on his hands and he's wearing glasses. He looked like a teach-

'_I will be working full-time after this vacation.' Touya said while they were eating dinner at a restaurant in Okinawa where they went for summer vacation last month. _

'_That's good. Where?' Their father asked._

'_At some school.'_

So, this is the job he's talking about?

"You're late for your class and you knocked down my student causing a delay to our class too." Touya said that brought Sakura back to the present. "Get inside your classroom now."

Sakura turned to the other person who was listening to their conversation only to be transfixed by the boy's bright blue eyes.

Touya moved to walk to the next room, right next to their new classroom. He looked at her signalling for her to get inside her own classroom. That's when she remembered why she was running in the first place. Swallowing an imaginary lump in her throat, Sakura carefully peeked inside the classroom and noticed that no one was sitting at the teacher's desk yet and she saw Tomoyo smiling at her and waving her hand then pointing the vacant seat next to her as the raven-haired girl sat by the window.

She gathered all her strength and finally entered the room, preparing herself for an explanation.

"Sakura! You made it!" She heard Chiharu's voice.

"Our homeroom teacher is Ms. Hibino again! Isn't it cool?" Yamazaki said.

Wondering why the two was not lowering their voices, Sakura scanned the room but there was no sign of Ms. Hibino and their other classmates were busy in their own conversation about their summer vacation. "W-where's Ms. Hibino?"

"She went to the faculty room. We were supposed to have a transfer student from abroad in our class today, but Ms. Hibino said we are already full so she processed a transfer to the other class because they have one student who dropped out the last minute." Rika explained.

It must be the foreign student she clashed into earlier that they were talking about. But relief came to Sakura when it sank in that even though she's technically late, their teacher was late too... _Hehe_

* * *

><p>"<strong>How's <strong>your summer, Tomoyo?" Naoko asked while they were walking with their bento's in their hands to have lunch in the grounds since the weather was nice.

Tomoyo smiled at the memory of her mother's face as she complains how there's too much seeds on the watermelon and that she's having a hard time separating them before she can eat her share. "It was fun." She said.

"You went to France, right?" Chiharu asked.

She nodded. "Yes. My mom brought me there since she also have some important business clients there."

"They went to a town called Saint Tropez. She sent me pictures of the Mediterranean Sea and the beaches, they were so blue." Sakura shared.

"Really? I heard so much about that place." Naoko said looking so dreamy as she probably imagines the place with her in it.

When the four of them reached the grounds, they started to open their lunch boxes and shared each of their own food to each other.

Tomoyo caught some familiar figure walking on the pathway towards the Science Department building and he looks as if he's looking for something or someone. "Sakura-chan... Isn't that Touya-kun?" She pointed at the direction of Sakura's older brother.

All five of them were now looking at him who's oblivious to the attention he's getting from them. Sakura's face soured. "Yeah. I just found out this morning too. He's teaching the class 2-B next to us. He doesn't live with us anymore so we see each other twice a week only now."

Unexpectedly, Naoko and Chiharu giggled at the news. "That's good. He's really handsome you know. It can motivate some female students to keep going to school." Chiharu said, almost blushing.

"There aren't that many cute boys in the school so..." Naoko shyly agreed.

"Ughh... He's going to make my last year at high school very challenging, for sure. He called me a 'squirt' earlier in front of that transfer student!" Sakura pouted which Tomoyo found so cute.

Tomoyo laughed at her best friend's cute expression. "I'm sure that's not true. It's probably just his way of showing his affection to you."

* * *

><p><strong>After <strong>their lunch, Tomoyo decided to visit the music club's room to see if the preparation for recruiting new members have already been going on. When she graduates, she will still donate more funds for the club.

Music is one of the best things that life had to offer. It's her sanctuary, her escape whenever she's lonely. She wants to provide music to people like her who needed a sanctuary too.

When she entered the music room, she was wondered why nobody was around. By the looks of it, nobody has been here since this morning probably.

Tomoyo noticed that the window by the piano was opened and walked towards it so she can close it. But to her surprise, she saw a figure lying so peacefully on the long stool that students sit on to play the piano.

She walked closer to see who it was so maybe she can tell him that this place is not a nap room. When she was close enough, she recognized the figure as the new transfer student who was sleeping so comfortably. She looked at his closed eyes and tried to remember the bluest eyes she's ever seen and how when he looked at her earlier, it's as if he recognizes her.

When suddenly the boy opened his eyes and she was caught looking at him. In surprise, she stepped back instantly and not noticing the pile of instruments behind her that got knocked down and the very big harp was just about to fall on her when strong arms pulled her away from it.

The loud sound of the instruments hitting the floor permeated the air for a moment and when it has died down, Tomoyo realized that the boy's hands were clasped together over her stomach from behind her. It's like he was hugging her with his arms really tight around her from behind.

"Gotcha!" The boy whispered and she felt him press a finger on her forehead and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura <strong>doesn't want to do this but she has to. They're crossing paths anyway since she's going to the Science building and it seemed like Touya is going to where she's from. So even if she's still mad at him for what he did, she stopped herself.

"Have you seen Tomoyo?" She finally asked.

Touya looked at her seriously as if he sensed something was wrong. Sakura realized her anxiousness probably is too obvious. "No. What happened?"

"She didn't attend our afternoon classes. After lunch she said she'll only go to the music room. I went there just now and nobody's there. It's not like her to leave without saying anything." Sakura becomes more worried every minute. She has a different feeling about this.

"I have been looking for the transfer student too. He was gone immediately after the last period in the morning according to his classmates." Touya mentioned.

Sakura felt her heartbeat accelerating. Then her phone rang. When she checked, it was Keroberos calling from their landline at home.

"Sakura!" Keroberos called, his little voice laced with worry too. "The cards have all disappeared!"

**Thank you so much for reading guys! This is my first story and please review, I want to know what you think of the story. I will update as soon as possible only if you say so, so tell me on the comments section. Mwah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the review, faves and follows! You inspire me, and because of that here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ow..." <strong>Tomoyo uttered when she felt that sharp pain inside her skull. It felt like one gigantic pin pricking her brain or something inside her head and it hurts so much. She tried to pry open her eyes to see where she is. She knew she was lying on something hard and cold and realized that she's on the floor when she saw the ceiling and some chairs on her left.

Tomoyo heard a voice, murmuring something she couldn't recognize or that maybe he's speaking in another language. It's a boys'. His voice was ascending and it gets louder until he's almost already shouting.

That's when she realized the person was really speaking in another language.

"Excieo!" The boy screamed and right after that Tomoyo felt her whole body heating up. It's as if she's being burned from the inside. She felt so hot and as if the first layer of her skin is going to separate from her body. Like she's being skinned alive.

She cried out in pain, closing her eyes; she pressed her hands from both sides of her head. There's pain coming from her head and then from every single part of her body. "Please! Please... S-stop." She screamed once again as the heat and pain intensifies.

"You can't stop it Tomoyo." Says the voice. She's never heard that voice before. "You have an obligation to the Order. This is..." And then she couldn't make out what he said next because the pain was too much to handle and she couldn't focus.

"Nooo..." She muttered as she thrashed around hoping that by doing so, the pain would disappear. She doesn't understand what was happening and why it was happening to her. But suddenly, the pain and heat started to subside. And as it did, she felt different... Unexplainable. Like something inside her has changed.

She stopped moving violently thinking that it would lessen the pain but it didn't, it disappeared on its own. Tomoyo then saw a silhouette of someone standing in front and looking down on her. His figure was familiar and she couldn't see his face because of the light coming from the window behind him. It's blinding her, well; almost.

The silhouette moved and knelt beside her. "It's nice to have you back." He said and that confused Tomoyo to the extreme. It didn't make any sense, unless the boy is crazy and doesn't know what he was saying. "Don't worry, I will take care of you all throughout." Then she felt something on her forehead. Once again, darkness welcomed her in the land of nothingness.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What do<strong> you mean _disappeared_?" Sakura said that so loud that people from the other side of the building would have heard.

"Something strange happened. I saw the book lit up and opened, then the cards flew out of it." Keroberos explained in his eerie and serious tone he rarely uses, or rather; Sakura only hears whenever he is in his original form. "In front of me, they vanished into thin air. I couldn't sense them anymore."

Feeling weak, Sakura felt her knees isn't going to be able to support her while standing anymore. So she sat on the ground, surprising her older brother who had been trying to figure out her conversation over the phone and why it was affecting her so much.

"So, I'm going to speak to Yue now." Then Keroberos dropped the call.

"Hey squirt, are you going to tell me anything or not?" Touya asked, pissed at having to miss out on the things that are actually going on in front of him.

Fortunately, Sakura was still too occupied with her conversation over the phone to notice what he called her. "The cards are gone." She looked up at her brother helplessly. "Keroberos doesn't know what happened."

Touya decided a long time ago never to get involved into anything related to magic anymore. Because it seemed like every single time he does, he looses something...and someone. But now that it seemed like there's another problem, he's feeling skeptic. He's torn into wanting to help his sister and his vow against any magic related activities.

He just thought Sakura would be better off without the cards and the responsibility for it. That's it, with the cards gone; Sakura can finally live a normal life. "Maybe they're gone for good."

Sakura didn't like how Touya didn't seem to care much. Pouting, Sakura stood and turned her back on her brother. "I'm going to look for Tomoyo and the cards alone. Hmp!" She ran away after that.

Following the disappearing form of his sister, Touya shook his head in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoyo <strong>first felt the soft fabric behind her as opposed to the hard and cold floor she thought she felt earlier... in her dreams. She opened her yes and saw the plain white ceiling of wherever she was lying now.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. A weird one. But the trace of pain in her head was still there.

"Good, you're awake." Says that voice that she doesn't recognize. It was from a girl. When Tomoyo turned, she saw a girl in white uniform with that thing over her head and realized she's looking at their school nurse. Which means, she's in the infirmary. The nurse looked relieved to see her awake.

"W-why am I here?" She asked. The last she could remember was being in the music room and seeing that transfer student sleeping. Then she got surprised at being caught looking at him so she backed off but to no avail because there were instruments behind her and she accidentally hit her back on them that caused them to fall down like a domino. Then she also remembered arms around her and a voice saying _'gotcha' _then she felt something on her forehead and that's it.

"One of our students brought you here and said you got your head hit by the falling harp in the music room while he attempted to catch you and you lost consciousness so he rushed you here. Does your head feel okay now?" The nurse asked.

_Oh. So that's what happened._

Tomoyo nodded; smiling at the nurse to show that she's better now and moved to get off of the bed. Just then, Sakura, Rika and Chiharu came in; catching their breaths from running.

"Tomoyo!" It was Sakura's voice, laced with worry as with the look on her face. But the worry was there for a moment, now relief took its place on her pretty face seeing that she's still in one piece.

She smiled sweetly at the three. She doesn't like people worrying about her. Truth is, she's actually already feeling fine.

"We were looking all over for you." Says Chiharu.

"Yeah, when you weren't able to attend Language, we were so worried." Rika said.

That's when Tomoyo realized she actually missed classes on the first day of school.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's okay <strong>Tomoyo-chan, we didn't do much in class anyway. Mr. Kanazawa already knows what happened to you by now." Chiharu said as they all walked towards the gate.

The raven-haired girl nodded and managed a smile of understanding. "Thank goodness." But Sakura was still worried. "How's your head now? Is it still painful?"

Tomoyo turned to her as she taps her knuckles in her head three times as if she's knocking on her skull. It was to show that she's not feeling pain anymore. "Good as new." She joked, and that made Sakura laugh. She'll stop worrying now.

"The nurse said, it was the transfer student that brought you in the infirmary. Why were you together?" Rika asked, out of curiosity.

Realizing that everyone was looking at her, Tomoyo answered. "When I went to the music room, I saw him sleeping on the stool by the piano. I wanted to wake him up but.." The girl paused for a while, then a hint of red gathered in her cheeks. So faint that maybe it was only Sakura who noticed it. "He suddenly woke up when I got close. I was surprised so I backed off but I hit the instruments and he tried to save me but the harp fell directly on me and hit my head and then I passed out."

Satisfied with the answer, Chiharu and Rika both simultaneously looked at their wrist watches and bid their goodbyes. Sakura and Tomoyo watched them leave and disappear from their vision. "Where's your car?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo smiled at her mysteriously, biting her lower lip in excitement in the process. "I can now go home by myself."

"What... do you mean?" Sakura asked carefully. She's trying to make sure that her assumption was correct.

"We had a compromise." She was talking about her overprotective and cynical mother. "She will give me a curfew instead. Besides I'm gonna be seventeen this year." She sounded so happy.

Sakura clasped her hands together, she's so happy for Tomoyo. That means that they can now both go ride the train together everyday. Then she remembered she had something to tell her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What?"<strong> Tomoyo exclaimed after she heard what happened to the cards.

"Keroberos said he'll speak to Yue to talk to him about what happened. We both really have no idea."

"He called Yukito?" Tomoyo made sure. It's been years since the last time she had seen that man. Though he's only a thousand miles away, where he chose to pursue his studies and most probably his employment now; he hasn't shown himself in town ever since that day Sakura completed the transition of all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.

Sakura nodded. "Technically, yes."

Tomoyo knows how serious this problem is. Most likely, there's going to be another threat to the Sakura cards and maybe for everyone. She could feel her excitement. Something she hasn't felt for a while. "I'm sorry." She tried to cover her mouth.

Sakura noticed Tomoyo stopping a smile and she wondered what was so amusing to the girl.

"It's just that, I missed it." Tomoyo said, unable to suppress her smile anymore. She clasped her hands over Sakura's own, excitement emanating from her. "I have to make you and Keroberos new costumes!"

Sakura's smile slanted. She reached to scratch the back of her head as she laughed at the thought of her having to wear Tomoyo's costumes again. "He he he, w-were not so sure what will happen yet.

Tomoyo didn't hear her. "Finally! I will be able to capture interesting shots again!" She placed a finger under her chin as she thinks. "I have to buy that HD camcorder!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Good afternoon<strong>, Mr. Kinomoto. It's great to see you again." Tomoyo greeted her father. Then she passed on the box of cake to him. She always brings something when she comes. "I brought something for everyone."

They parted ways earlier after riding the train back to Tomoeda together. Then an hour after, she called to say she wanted take her measurements. Tomoyo's very excited and Sakura doesn't have the heart to tell her to stop. And besides, she missed this.

"It's great to see you too, Tomoyo. Ahh! I smell strawberries." Her father took the box from the girl. "Thank you for this. I'll get this prepared and will bring some for you upstairs. Do you girls want juice or tea?"

"Tea please."

"Juice!" Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time.

Fujitaka laughed as he disappeared to the kitchen.

Tomoyo followed her as she lead the way to her room. But just when she was about to step on the stairs, a figure appeared upstairs. It was her brother who arrived half an hour ago to get some things and borrow some of their fathers' books.

Sakura still hasn't forgotten how Touya acted indifferently after knowing about what happened. But does she really want him to be involved? And that's when she realized the answer is _no_. If this is going to be something dangerous, she shouldn't even involve Tomoyo. However, the girl isn't so easily persuaded. So she decided to ignore Touya's presence. Unfortunately, Tomoyo's manners didn't allow for that to happen.

"Good afternoon... Uhh, sensei. It's good to see you." The raven-haired girl greeted.

Touya gave Tomoyo a nod. "Same here, Daidouji." He responded as he steps down. And the moment he reaches the bottom of the staircase, Sakura immediately climbed the stairs. "Hey, kaijuu!"

Sakura felt the top of her head heating up, her blood reaching their boiling point and steam is coming out of both her ears. "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT!" She burst out.

Touya shrugged and with his usual poker face, he asked; "Have you seen my Samurai Japan cap?"

"No!" Sakura answered. "To-san! We have a stranger in the house! Please call the police!" She called her father, and looked at Tomoyo. "Come on Tomoyo!" Then she rushed to her room, expecting the girl to be following her already.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomoyo <strong>giggled at the cute scene before her. She likes seeing Sakura's different expressions especially whenever her brother teases her. She looks cute too when she's mad. "She looks cute when you tease her, I should have brought my camera."

Touya turned to his sister's bestfriend. Then noticed that both of them may have already grown but they never changed from the inside. Sakura is still the whiny and happy kid that she is and this girl, she's still the shy and well, weird kid with her fascination to his sister. "I heard you had an accident in the music room this afternoon. How's your head?"

Tomoyo looked up at him. His face was always really hard to read and he always has this bored look. From their encounters before, Tomoyo'd only seen him change his expression to worry and determination when it's about Sakura. That is why it's so surprising for her to see concern in his eyes now when the topic is _her_.

"Never better." She answered and smiled at him, appreciative of his concern.

"Good to hear." Touya said, nodding and satisfied of her answer. This girl has one of the most genuine smiles he's ever seen. He is thankful she is his sister's friend because he doesn't have to worry about the kind of influence Sakura will be getting. He then motioned to her that he's going to the kitchen now and she just nodded in understanding as she moves to climb the stairs too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura <strong>was surprised to see the other guardian in her room. Standing on the side of her bed with his usual posture, his eyes on her; carefully watching her as she enters her room. He has his arms crossed over his chest. His long silver hair falls naturally over his shoulders. He looks ethereal, standing there with his pristine wings.

"Sakura! He's here now." Keroberos appeared so suddenly in front of her.

"Heh, I can see him." Sakura stated the obvious. Then her eyes moved back to Yue who now has his eyes closed. He always looked so calm and composed but now he has his nose scrunched up as if he's smelling something really foul.

Then he moved like a lightning, so fast that Sakura felt being pulled by her hand and the movement of the world around her then she's suddenly behind Yue who is now in his fighting stance.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura asked, confused of Yue's reaction. Then she looked over at Keroberos who doesn't have the same alertness as the other guardian.

"What is it, Yue?" Keroberos asked.

"Someone's coming." Yue said, he was waiting for someone to enter the door.

Then someone knocked on the door. Sakura could feel Yue tensing. "It's just Tomoyo..." She told the guardian. "Do you remember her?"

The door opened and Tomoyo entered, surprised at the scene before her. She recognized Yue's defensive position. Then she looked behind her to make sure if the enemy is behind her. "H-hello?"

Sakura found Yue's actions ridiculous so she pushed him with all her might and stood beside Tomoyo who has no idea of what's going on. Well, make it the two of them. Then Keroberos joined their side.

"What's going on, Yue?" Keroberos asked again.

Yue looked at Tomoyo in the eyes and thought how he didn't feel it before. But it couldn't be her. Is she the reincarnation of Clow Reed's greatest enemy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
